The Return Of The Dark Forest A Warriors Fanfic (made with OCs)
by MNGfanfics
Summary: It was just the day after Storm Berry, the medicine cat of Thunder Clan and Spotted Star the leader of Thunderclan arrived from the dimension of Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain Cheng. One Day Storm Berry was peacefully gathering herbs but then...after a strange coincidence at the lake she felt that something was wrong..is the Forest threatened by. a dark force? we shall see...


It was a new day for Storm~Berry it was the day after she arrived from the dimension of Marinette and Adrien so she was still a little bit tired from all the excitement and all the other clan~cats were ecstatic to know what happened in their adventure. While Storm~Berry tiredly walked out of the Medicine Den ready for a day's work she saw that Brown~Foot, a Thunder~Clan Warrior was approaching her and she said: "Hey Storm~Berry, are there any herbs I can eat?, I'm starving!" When Storm~Berry heard this her expression became stern and she replied "I have traveling herbs but they are ONLY to be eaten when you or some other cat is going to a place far away, for example, the moon~stone or the Two~leg farm also, just a few minutes ago the hunting patrol arrived with plenty of prey for the clan so I suggest YOU eat THERE." "Ok." Brown~foot said while she shrugged and started trotting off to the Fresh kill~pile. Storm~Berry sighed and quickly ate a mouse, then she left the camp to go gather herbs. Then when she was gathering herbs she was passing the Lake and then turned and saw her reflection but what she saw scared her gravely instead of a grey she~cat with piercing blue eyes..it was her but with blood~red eyes and then she started to see blood circling around her reflection. This scared Storm~Berry so much that she dropped all of the newly picked herbs and quickly ran back to Thunder~Clan camp. When Storm~Berry arrived she was panting trying to catch her breath. The other clan~cats were starting to gather around, their expressions filled with worry and a little bit of fear, Storm~Berry tried to speak but she was so scared that she could barely speak. She tried to take a deep breath to calm herself down but the closeness of the clan cats made it nearly impossible to do, luckily Spotted~Star, the thunder~Clan leader was emerging from her den and shouted "Everyone back away from her, you're keeping her from breathing properly!" As the crowd broke away Storm~Berry took a deep breath and found her anxiety lessen then Spotted~Star approached her and asked " Storm~Berry why do you look as if you just seen a ghost?" "well, I was gathering herbs I was going by the lake to get some water~mint but then I saw my reflection on the lake and my reflection had blood red eyes and then-" Storm~Berry cut herself off when Spotted~Star rose one of her paws to silence her and said " Storm~Berry I'm pretty sure what you saw was just an illusion of your mind, so don't worry about it too much. ok?" When Spotted~Star finished speaking she trotted off to her den and addressed the rest of the clan that there was no need to worry and then she jumped on her den sat down looking over her clan. Storm~Berry was surprised, she didn't expect Spotted~Star not to believe her. What if it was a horrible prophecy? Storm~Berry knew she had to talk to Star~Clan about this so she ate a few traveling herbs and started her journey to the moon~stone but when she arrived at the entrance to the cave she heard a voice, Storm~Berry froze and looked around to see if anyone else was where she was but she was alone, she heard the voice again but this time she could hear it clearly talking to her the voice said "Oh, look at you a medicine cat weakened by the grip of compassion, do you really think you can be some medicine cat that will always be remembered well guess what you won't be remembered the memory of your existence will be washed away if you don't change and take my advice, I have a little question to ask of you…You can be a Medicine cat weakened by compassion or you could be someone else if you listen to me and I will guide you to a whole better you…choose which one you want to be.. actually….. I'll choose for you." Then the voice faded then she thought "wow, that voice sounded familiar it sounded almost like dark~Scar's voice.." Storm~Berry shook her head knowing that would be impossible besides she already defeated Dark~Scar back in Marinette and Adrien's dimension. Storm~Berry walked into the cave not knowing what to expect. Is Dark~Scar really defeated? Will Storm~Berry be able to stop whoever is talking to her or will she cause chaos in the forest? TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
